Psychosprout
Psychosprout was an unusual spherical robot that competed exclusively in the first series of Robot Wars. At the time, it was a Middleweight. It was entered by father and son team Chris and Toby Marsden, and reached the Trial stage, where it was eliminated. However, its spherical design enabled it to receive the first Most Original Entry award at the end of Series 1. The Boy Sprouts were originally expected to take part in Heat F of the First Wars, but were transferred to Heat E, which forced Psychosprout to take part in a different Trial. Design Psychosprout was an exceptionally unusual and unique robot, with its body consisting of a large, weaponless blue and green fibreglass sphere with two red eyes themed around a giant Brussels sprout. Inside the sphere, the robot featured an upgraded radio-controlled monster truck attached to a wire frame, which when driven shifted the robot's centre of gravity and allowed the sphere to roll along the arena floor. Because of its primitive internals, Psychosprout was classified as a lightweight robot. Robot History Series 1 Psychosprout competed in Heat E. In the Gauntlet stage, after taking a little time to decide, Psychosprout opted for the left-most route, but a brutal shunt from Sergeant Bash made Psychosprout roll into a barrier and get stuck. Sergeant Bash rammed Psychosprout with its spike, but accidentally shoved it several feet down the course, although it did also result in Psychosprout crashing into the next barrier up, where Psychosprout was left for the rest of the run. However, this still actually benefited Psychosprout as it had finished the run with a fairly respectable distance of 9m, putting it in 4th place on the leaderboard out of 6 by the end of the round, exceeding 6th place Wharthog by over 5m. This put Psychosprout through to the trial stage of the heat, which for this heat was the Labyrinth. However, in the trial stage of the heat, Psychosprout ran forward for the Labyrinth, and collided with REALI-T. Due to being blocked it could not gather momentum and rolled back to the start. It did not move from then on in the trial and was eliminated from the competition when time ran out, as it covered the least distance of the five competitors. Due to its very unique design, the Psychosprout team was awarded with the Most Original Entry Award, at the end of the series, by the judges. Results |} Series Record Psychosprout official image.JPG|Official image of Psychosprout BoySprouts.jpg|The Boy Sprouts, Toby and Chris Marsden, at the controls Trivia *Psychosprout was the only robot of its design to enter any series of Robot Wars. **It is the only competitor to have its wheels protected by armour on all sides. **It is the only competitor to be composed of entirely one surface as a result of its spherical body. *Technically, Psychosprout was the first robot to have a body capable of acting as a self-righting mechanism, although the monster truck inside it remained upright at all times. *The Boy Sprouts are the only team in Robot Wars to win an award and not enter any subsequent series. *Psychosprout is one of 20 robots never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. *Psychosprout was one of only three Lightweight competitor robots in Series 1. *Psychosprout's name was misspelt as Pyschosprout on the results table shown at the end of the Labyrinth Trial. *Psychosprout came from Ludlow in the West Midlands, making it the only robot in Series 1 to originate from the West Midlands. Grunt was announced to be from Coventry, which is also in the West Midlands, but as a stock robot provided to make up the numbers, it is not truly regarded as coming from any particular county. *Team Dalek are now making an antweight version of Psychosprout, and are making a new build of WYSIWYG. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Lightweights Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 1 Category:Robots from Shropshire